


Will you still love me?

by noamsariya



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anxiety, Coming Out, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noamsariya/pseuds/noamsariya
Summary: “Noam! Noam! Please….,” Noam sighed, looking down. “Call me Noam. Please.” He breathes, his body slumping with defeat and relief.Ariya squints before he stiffens with realization, a single word leaving his lips.“Oh.”





	Will you still love me?

“You can do this Noam!” Drew exclaimed, pulling up in front of Ariya's house. Noam smiles softly as Drew ruffles his newly cut hair, before going quiet again.

 

“Drew…...you really think he won't mind?” Noam whispers, his eyes a bit sad as he shrinks into his baggy hoodie.

 

Drew sighs, resting his hand on Noam's shoulder, smiling sympathetically. “Noam….Ariya's known you for years. I know he'll still love you, as the man you are. And i've never been in your shoes, so i have no idea what you're feeling. But i know you can do this, okay?”

 

Noam nods, opening the door and stepping out of the car, glancing back at Drew and smiling. “Thanks Drew.” 

 

Drew smiles brightly and nods. “No problem. Love you Noam, good luck!” He says before driving off.

 

Noam inhales deeply and walks up to the large, bright door. He knocks a bit softly, biting his lip and looking down, jumping as Ariya opens the door. He looks up, sweating a bit nervously as Ariya smiles at him, before noticing his new haircut. Ariya hums, reaching forward and stroking his hair and smiling. “This looks good on you babe…..”

 

Noam smiles nervously, swallowing as he looks away. “C-Can i come in?” He asks, blushing as Ariya kisses his forehead. 

 

“of course baby….” Ariya purrs, taking Noam's hand and pulling him inside. Noam nodded absently as Ariya rambled, a dark, unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach as he stared vacantly at a picture of him and Ariya, the feeling growing worse before he realized Ariya poking his shoudler.

 

Somehow, they were now on the couch, and Ariya was staring at him, smiling brightly. “so babe..” Ariya starts, folding his hands. “How was your day with Drew?” 

 

“It was fun.” Noam says simply, smiling softly, fakely. Then Ariya's off, ranting and rambling and joking about how Drew better not get any ideas about hooking up with his boo. Noam listened for a few seconds, then his mind wandered again. 

 

How would he bring it up? Just flat out say ‘hey i’m trans so don't call me babygirl or my deadname anymore?’ or does he do it subtly? Just kinda cringe everytime Ariya calls him something feminine. No matter how he chose to do it, he was terrified of one thing: how Ariya would react. Because Ariya is a type of man with a certain type of person he wants to be with. Surely that couldn't be some short, scrawny trans dude with such low self esteem that he can barely get out of bed in the morning. And what if Ariya hits him? He said he never would but these are under different circumstances, and he was so uncertain. He never knew Ariya's opinions on trans people, and this was the worst time to find out. Noam should've found out sooner and now if Ariya hurts him it's his own fault-

 

“Babe?” Ariya asks, resting his hand in Noam's cheek. “Are you okay Ann-”

 

“Noam! Noam! Please….,” Noam sighed, looking down. “Call me Noam. Please.” He breathes, his body slumping with defeat and relief.

 

Ariya squints before he stiffens with realization, a single word leaving his lips. 

 

“Oh.” 

 

He looked down, his brows creased as he thought more. Noam took this opportunity to run upstairs and hide under Ariya's couch, whimpering and sobbing softly as he overthinks, his mind asking a million questions at once..

 

‘Does he hate me? He does, doesn't he? I should've fucking known--’

 

Suddenly his thoughts are cut off as Ariya pulls him from under the couch, his eyes burning with passion. 

 

“An- N-Noam. Noam. Y-You're trans?” Ariya asks, his eyes a bit bright as he stares at Noam, before they dim a bit seeing Noam sniffling and hiccuping. “H-Hey…….Noam…..babe…...l-look at me, okay?” He whispers, stroking Noam's chin.

 

Noam slowly looks at Ariya, sniffling and swallowing. “Wh-What..?” He whimpers, wiping at his eyes with his hoodie. “Don't you hate me now--?”

 

“Never! Fucking….never, Noam.” Ariya says lowly, taking his chin between his thumb and forefinger. “God damn it Noam, why would i hate you? I love you with all my damn heart. I still love you. Male, Female, or whatever else you want to be, i'm gonna always love you. I-If you still love me.” Ariya says quickly, his cheeks dark red.

 

Noam just stares before yelping as Ariya pulls Noam into his chest, peppering his head with warm, soft kisses. Noam sniffs, blushing and sobbing happily.

 

“I love you Ariya…” Noam sniffs, hiding in his chest.

 

Ariya smiles softly.

 

“I love you too…..Noam..”

**Author's Note:**

> Some good Dariya fluff


End file.
